


My Hero

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: You don't have to save the world to be a hero.





	My Hero

Sirius lifted his coffee mug, only to stop as his wife burst through the door, her tears caused her mascara to run.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Did something happen to James?"

Sniffling, she nodded. "He won't come down from the tree!" She wiped some of the tears away. "He called me a horrid mother!"

Sirius pulled his wife close, letting her cry on his shoulder. "I'll go talk to him, okay? I'm sure he didn't mean it. He's only seven, after all."

He marched into firefly lit night. There were many trees on their property, but James had been fascinated with an old oak tree near the pond since he could walk. If James was lost, they always knew he'd be there.

When he reached the tree, he saw his son sitting on a branch reading one of his comics.

"James," he called, "is it true that you called your mother horrid?"

"Well she is!" James retorted, not looking away from his comic book.

"Are you angry at her because she's having another baby?"

"What if I am?"

"James, you shouldn't be angry. You're going to have a little brother or sister to boss around."

"You'll forget all about me! It's not fair!"

"But now you can put the blame on them if you do something bad!" Sirius chuckled. "I did it all the time with my younger brother."

"Really?" James sounded intrigued.

"Yep! It'll confuse your mother even more if she has to figure out who did something wrong if they're three of us."

Sirius watched his son gingerly climb down the tree. "Apologize to mum, okay?" He said. "You really hurt her feelings."

James nodded eagerly, sprinting to the house.

Later that night when Sirius and Hermione were going to bed, she whispered into his ear, "My hero."


End file.
